Quest for the Golden Fleece
Get off the boat when it reaches the end of its run, and swim a short distance to the right to find a beach. (Note: From the left edge of the beach, if you jump you can just see a gyro in a cave on a ledge that is slightly too high to jump to. The only way to get this Gyro is to die. When you return from Hades' realm after dying in this region, you'll reappear on this ledge, allowing you to grab the Gyro and jump back down to the ground). Grab the garbage and head up the ramp to find the Harpies. The Harpies are vicious and tough to kill. The only time you get a momentary reprieve from their attacks is immediately after they get hit with one of your attacks. So, the trick to defeating them without taking too much damage yourself is to use your rapid-fire weapons. These include Garbage, Rocks, Snowballs, and Fire Peppers. To really maximize your performance, you want to get a Harpy into a position where you just hold the R1 button while moving up to it, then just hold there until it dies. The only difficulty is if a second Harpy is around, so do this in a position where the other one's beam attack isn't actually hitting you. This may require luring one of them back the way you came a short distance. Alternately, another strategy is to just try to avoid them altogether. They're pretty easy to run around, unless one is blocking a narrow path. Once you've reached the top of the ramps, enter the caves to pick up 2 drachmas. Follow the path until you reach a pavilion with a Cassandra walking around. Continue to the right at the bottom of the pavilion. Cross to the right edge and go up the lift in the top right corner. Grab the pepper breath, pick up the Mathematician, and throw him over the edge past the lift. Drop down to meet him. You'll likely have to fight the 2 Harpies that have appeared down here, but fortunately for you, the Sage draws some of their fire. Deal with the one on the floor first, staying out of range of the one on the stairs, then move on to the latter. Once the way is clear, pick the Mathematician back up and walk to where Cassandra is hanging out. Go to the bottom right corner of this area and throw the Sage over the edge again, then jump down to meet him. He will now give you the combination to the door lock down here. Step on the foot panels to enter it, then go through the opened door below. You'll find another Harpy, a "P'" door and a catapult. Ride the last up to a cliffside ledge with a red-robed man and another Harpy. The man wants 2 Gyros in exchange for the '"P" Key. If you've got the Gyros, make the trade, then jump off the ledge below and make your way back to the area with the catapult. Use the 'P' Key on the door, and skip the next paragraph. If you are short on Gyros, then you must kill the Harpy, walk left along the ledge it was on, drop down on the other end, then jump back up on the left side to get the key. Go straight down from here and jump into the water, swimming left and up. This brings you to the tip of the docks in Iolcus. Go back out the "Hades friends only" door and use a Magic Potion to fit through the hole in the wall to the left. Take the right path up from there again to reach the Gyro vendor, and stock up with them. I also recommend saving 2 Drachmas and going back to the Scribe in Athens to save your game, as you've got a lot of danger ahead of you, and I would hate for you to have to restart way back from your last save file. Once you've stocked up and have saved your game, take the boat from the dock at Iolcus back to the Northeast, and follow the path through the Harpies to the area with the catapult. Enter the "P'" door to the right of the catapult (or, use the catapult to reach the man who trades Gyros for the "'P" Key if you didn't have enough earlier). Once through the door, jump down to the beach and jump to the next beach to the right. Mount the boat from here that will take you the rest of the way to Colchis. Enemies *Harpies Items *Gyro *Garbage *Drachmas *"P" Key (Exchange) *Key Next quest *Cochis Previous quest *Seeking Hades